dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mimikyu And Pikachu Vs Fluttershy And Rainbow Dash
Description 1 Welcome To ToonLandia's Z Battle S1 EP2 THESE EPISODES FIGHTERS Mimikyu And Pikachu Vs Fluttershy And Rainbow Dash Pokémon'' vs My Little Pony! Two overrated characters team up and fight to the death will the Ponies prove to be a match for the copycat and mascot'' Intro 2 NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED FIGHT Fight 3 *Fluttershy And Rainbow Dash Go To Princess Celestia's Castle Fluttershy: Are We There Yet Rainbow Dash: Yup Celestia: Hi Girls Fluttershy: So Why Did You Want Us? Rainbow Dash: Is A Monster Attacking Equestria? Celestia: No It's Not That I Need You To Take Care Of These *Celestia Shows Pikachu And Mimikyu Fluttershy: OMG THEY ARE SO CUTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rainbow Dash: Ehh *Rainbow Dash In Mind: OMGTHEREARESOKAWAIIDESUIAMTURNINGINTOAWEEBIE! Celestia: I Want You Girls To Take Care Of Them Rainbow Dash And Fluttershy: SURE! Celestia: Perfect You May Choose One *Fluttershy Chooses Mimikyu *Rainbow Dash Chooses Pikachu *Fluttershy And Rainbow Dash Go Home With There New Friends *While Fluttershy Was Walking Home Ponies Eyed Her Weirdly It Looked Like They Were Confused Or Surprised Pony1: What Is That Thing? Pony2: It Looks Weird Unicorn1: IT HAS A FACE THAT LOOKS LIKE IS WAS DRAWN IN MS PAINT! Unicorn2: True Dat Pegasus1: .... TF IS THAT Pegasus2: AYY PEGASUS1 WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE! Brony OC: LULZZ MY OC IS MORE EDGY THAN SHADOW AND CUUL PEGASISTER OC: WELL MA OC IS EDGIER THAN INFINITE AND IS COOTER TAHN HELLO KITTY LOLOLOLOLO Fluttershy: What The Heck Are Those Guys? Mimikyu: Some Edgy OCS Surprised There Made By Adults? Sonic OCS Are Bad But Look Better And Some Of Them Are Pretty Good Keyword: SOME And Sonic OCS Are Made By Trolls Or Kids AND GOOD ONES ARE MADE BY TEENS AND ADULTS Rainbow Dash: LET'S GO *Rainbow Dash Goes To The Castle To Show Her Friends Her New Pet Rainbow Dash: Hey Guys Check Out My New Pet *Rainbow Dash Shows Pikachu Rainbow Dash: This Is Pikachu Pikachu! Show Them What You Can Do *Pikachu Uses Electro Ball Everyone In The Mane Six Except For Rainbow Dash And Fluttershy: WOW! *Fluttershy Comes In Late Fluttershy: LOOK AT MY NEW PET! Twilight Sparkle: Ehh He Looks Like Rainbow Dash's Pet But With A Face Drawn In MS Paint And Eyes On His Stomach? *Mimikyu Gets Mad *Mimikyu Uses Shadow Claw On Twilight *Mimikyu Uses Shadow Ball On Everyone On The Mane 6 Except For Fluttershy And Rainbow Dash *Pikachu Uses Iron Tail On Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash And Fluttershy: HEY! Nobody blink! Fight! *Rainbow Dash Tries To Kick Pikachu *Pikachu Dodges *Pikachu Thunderbolts Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash: THAT'S NOT NICE Pikachu: SHUT UP NEWBIE Rainbow Dash: Who Ya Calling A Newbie? Pikachu: ME WHAT YA GONNA DO CRY? *Mimikyu Speaks Fluttershy: AHH PLEASE DON'T HURT ME Mimikyu: Your Lack Of Self Perseverance Amuses Me Your Death Would Be That More Satisfying Fluttershy: SHI- *Pikachu Uses Quick Attack On Rainbow Dash Rainbow Dash: TIME FOR A SONIC RAINBOOM! *Rainbow Dash Uses A Sonic Rainboom Aiming Directly At Pikachu *Pikachu Dodges And Rainbow Falls On The Ground And Makes A Hole Lots Of Blood Comes Out Pikachu: Looks Like Rainbow Dash Is Rainbow Crashed *Pikachu Thunderbolts Rainbow Dash *Rainbow Dash Dies *Pikachu Goes To The Castle *Mimikyu Is Punching Fluttershy To Death *Fluttershy Uses The Stare On Mimikyu *Pikachu Comes To Help And Iron Tails Fluttershy's Mouth And Her Teeth Fall Into Her Mouth *Fluttershy Chokes On Her Teeth KO Conclusion 4 This Z's Winner Is: Mimikyu And Pikachu! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights